A Girl and Her Mom
by maria.mills21
Summary: What if Fionna found out she was the Ice Queen's child and was frozen in the snow during all of the Mushroom War? How will this affect her/ the Ice Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know if someone has already wrote this. So if someone already wrote this story and posted it, I will give you credit. Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward.**

Fionna's POV

"Man why the glob does Ice Queen want princes? Just cause her fiance died who know how long ago does not make it right for her to go steal men. She has all those penguins and I bet she is doing this for something!" I told Cake who was gazing at her picture of her boyfriend/ dad of her babies. I still can not believe she is going to have brown ponies or black cats or a flying cat! "Well maybe she just um likes having men around her. Don't worry about her mental state cause you might just turn as crazy as her from worrying" Cake said. I will not become bat crap crazy! Maybe I can do inveastigating and make Ice Queen stop stealing me. But in hiding and not near anyone except maybe PG or Marshall.

Ice Queen's POV

"Why do princes hate me so much! I have powers, penguins, the whole package I think..." I told Guntra. She just gave me her usual face. Nothing. Suddenly I hear a thump in my basement where I keep things I don't remember about. When I got there, I saw Guntra on the floor with boxes covering her but not killing her. I grabbed her and flung her to the living room and checked what she was looking at. It was a picrure of a handsome gut in a lab coat and smiling with a jet blacked haired girl with a lab coat and a ring on her finger. It looks familiar but all I remember is what was after the Mushroom War. On the back it said " Bertrom and Samantha, engaged finally!". Suddenly before I realized it I was on the cold floor crying. Then my crown fell off of my head but I did not care. I then knew why I was crying, that was me before the crown. Even if it kept me alive, at what cost? What ever happened to my happy ending? But I stopped eventually and looked through the box some more. That was when I dropped a framed photo and then glass broke. Then I ran off.

Fionna's POV

Cake was on a date with Lord M like always. Probably gonna talk about the five babies they are going to have. But I was not in the tree house, I was in Turtle Prince's Liabrary. Researching Ice Queen. Nothing on her except how she had a almost fammialy. What the glob does that even mean? And I can't ask anyone about it or they will get all nosy. Then I came across a picture and that was when I felt like running for the hills. I picture of a baby girl with blond hair and a bunny hat with the expression "Welcome to the world Fionna!" in cursive handwriting. I must stress the Fionna part. That is me! But why am I in a Candy Kingdom like hospital bed with a girl in a robe? When was this cause that an actual person! A human. Not a humanoid and stuff I see everyday but my kind! And why was it shoved in a book called a "scrapbook"? What the hay is going on? But then I saw a crying Ice Queen come towards me. So I pulled out my demon blood sword that was pasted down to me by my mom. I was expecting for her to ask me for approval for her marriage of PG or something but she nabbed me and flew to her palace. Is this a trap for PG or something?

Ice Queen's POV

I took Fionna down to my basement to show her what I found. Me with her feeding her from a bottle and a tape was taped on there. When she saw it she fainted. My poor baby! Now I have someone to care for! But how in frost's name did she survive? I wonder if my fiance is still alive too...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is to my most reviewed story and maybe the one I like the most. I am updating some of my stories to fit the demand of the people who say update now. As said before I do not own adventure time but the idea. The peeps in this chapter might be OOC but I don't care :3 Happy reading! **

Fionna's POV

When I finally came to, the candy doctors and everyone was looking at me wierdly. Oh no! Did Ice Queen tell anyone I was her daughter? Cake would flip! Wait where the glob is she? You would expect her to be here slapping herself silly and asking why. She wasn't in the room. Maybe she is with Lord M talking about her babies to be and doesn't know. I sure hope she doesn't know. Where the fridge is Ice Queen? She caused me to faint in the first place. How did I survive the Mushroom War? Glob so many questions to I should just decide for now that I was born from the Ice Queen. That is actually to silly to believe. No one would believe Ice Queen if she told them, right? Thinking so much makes me woozy...

Ie Queen's POV

I rushed Fionna to the hospital not knowing what else to do. But they only let Fionna inside and not me while giving me dirty glares. Did they tink I killed her? But afetr the glares I rushed out of their so Prince Gumball doesn't send any guards to attack could this happen? I don't want to be a mom! I don't want to grow old while watching someone who would fight me constantly become an adult. Plus being a mom would so be a deal breaker with the princes. Why the glob am I thinking of princes now? My daughter is in the hospital with I think is called a shock coma, somewhere along those sorts.

I don't remember being in the hospital with other himans while holding a baby is too much pressure! It's hard to think like this. Gotta think like a mom right? Ugh I don't know how to think like one! SHould I investigate on this more? Gotta be a mom for once in what I think is my eternal life. I might need to check with Gunthra about being eternal. Wair, if I now know I have I daughter I never have to be alone again! If she is alive my other family might be too!

**A/N: Dang this was short. And a little awkward to write. But how did you think?**

**Question:**

**What should Ice Queen do? I will use your reviews for ideas!**


End file.
